


tired eyes

by calumhood (sneaks)



Series: soft!ashton thursdays [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 3rd person pov, Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, clashton, poly!clashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: movie night at the irwin house ends quite abruptly.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: soft!ashton thursdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	tired eyes

A somewhat loud snore escapes Ashton’s lips, with Petunia fast asleep across his legs in an equally groggy state. Luke is beginning to doze off with heavy eyes and his head resting on Ashton’s shoulder. Duke is curled up at his feet as the movie’s romantic montage flickers across the screen. Calum’s eyes are trained on the screen as he munches down the third bowl of popcorn the trio prepared that night. Another snore escapes Ash and Cal turns his attention to his two boyfriends, finding both sound asleep as the most emotional scene of the film continues playing. His mouth curls into a soft smile as he watches the pair, snoozing away on the couch.

“Alright,” Cal huffs as he rises to his feet, flicking the television off and swearing to finish the movie some other time, preferably when Luke and Ash are awake. Duke perks up, standing and staring at his dad, tail wagging a little bit. He moves out of the way as Calum steps in front of the pair. “Time for bed, you two.” Piggy opens her eyes, attention pulled to her dad. “Sorry, three.” He rubs her head before picking her up and moving her off of Ashton’s lap. Ash flinches at the loss of contact, his hand immediately drawn to his lap to search for Piggy.

Cal cradles Ashton’s cheek, rubbing gently as Cal shakes his leg with his free hand. “Wake up, Ash.” He whispers, luring the drummer awake.

Ash shakes his head, eyes heavy, gaze slowly finding its way to Calum’s face. “Hi, Cal.”

“Hi, Ash. Ready for bed?”

Ash nods, already beginning to fall back asleep, but his voice is like honey when he sweetly asks, “Carry me up to bed?”

Cal laughs, leaning down and placing a kiss on Ashton’s forehead, “You know I can’t carry you up the stairs, babe.”

Ash huffs as Calum helps him to his feet. Cal turns to Luke’s sleeping figure, “Alright, time to get up,” He shakes Luke awake gently, the blonde rubbing his eyes absentmindedly.

“What time is it?” Luke’s voice is hoarse as a yawn falls from his lips.

Cal glances at the clock on the wall, “Only eleven, but you two fell asleep during the movie so it’s time for bed.” Duke stands at the base of the stairs, watching his dads eagerly. Luke nods, stumbling towards the stairs.

Calum leads his boyfriends to the stairs. Duke runs upstairs and trots into their bedroom. Ashton is able to make it up the stairs himself and promptly flops onto their bed as Cal helps Luke up the stairs.

Cal calls as he sits Luke down on the edge of the bed. He tugs Luke’s clothes from the day off. “Go get under the covers, baby.”

Luke crawls up to his spot in the middle, curling up beneath the comforter, blonde curls splayed against the pillowcase. Ash, still clad in pajamas from his lazy day in, makes his way to his spot against the headboard.

“I’ll be right back,” Cal tells Ashton before disappearing into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Piggy slowly makes her way upstairs and plops herself at the side of the bed. Ash lifts her onto the bed. When Cal returns, Ash is watching him intently.

“Comin’ to bed, babe?”

Cal nods, picking Duke up and placing him on the bed, where he immediately lies down near Ashton’s legs. Cal makes his way to his side of the bed and slips beneath the covers as Luke cuddles against his body. Cal smiles as he feels Ashton’s hands wrap over Luke and touch his stomach lightly.

“Night Cal,” Ash mumbles, beginning to relinquish himself to the yearning embrace of sleep, his senses beginning to feel fuzzy around the edges.

“Night baby,” He tells Ash as he places a kiss on Luke’s forehead. “Night Luke,” Cal says to his boyfriend, who’s already sound asleep, soft snores escaping his pretty lips.

“Love you,” Ash whispers, on the edge of passing out.

Cal smiles, “Love you too, Ash.” He pulls the comforter up to his chin, sinking deeper into the mattress as the three of them all slowly drift to sleep.


End file.
